btbfandomcom-20200215-history
Mambo No. 5
Mambo No. 5 is a song performed by the voice cast of Bob the Builder. It is the second track in Bob the Builder: The Album, and is based on the 1950 song of the same name by Pérez Prado. Lyrics :Roley: "Are you ready, Bob?" :Bob: "Yes!" :Roley: "What about you, Lofty?" :(phone rings) :Lofty: "I'm a bit scared!" :(phone rings again) :Bob: "Okay team, let's go!" :One, two, three, four, five :Everybody's outside, so come on :Let's ride, to the builder's yard around the corner :The gang's all here and it's time for us to do what we wanna :There's a house with a roof that leaks, it's an urgent job and it can take us weeks :(Oh dear!) :There's Dizzy, Lofty, and Roley too, :Roley: "That's me!" :Wendy always knows just what to do :And there's no job too big or small :With Scoop and Muck, we can do it all :Muck: "Yeeeeeeeah!" :Metal, brick or wood, it's all good, :And we can always send in the tractor! :A little bit of timber and a saw, a little bit of fixing, that's for sure :A little bit of digging up the road, a little bit of moving heavy loads :A little bit of tiling on the roof, a little bit of making waterproof :A little bit of concrete mixed with sand, a little bit of Bob, the builder man :Bob: "Careful, Dizzy!" :Dizzy: "Mambo No. 5! Ready, go!" :Jump up and down and move it all around. :Mix it up to the sound, dig a hole in the ground. :Take one step left, and one step right, :One to the front, and one to the side. :Clap your hands once, and clap your hands twice, :And if it looks like this, then you're doing it right! :A little bit of timber and a saw, a little bit of fixing, that's for sure :A little bit of digging up the road, a little bit of moving heavy loads :A little bit of tiling on the roof, a little bit of making waterproof :A little bit of concrete mixed with sand, a little bit of Bob, the builder man :Roley: "That's so cool, Bob!" :Bob: "Mambo No. 6 and 7 8s!" :Scruffty: "Woof Woof!" :Mrs. Potts: "I say, is this Mambo No. 5?" :Dizzy: "6 and 7 8s?" :Spud: "Ha ha haa! What's the number?" :Dizzy: "It's Mambo No. 5, silly!" :Farmer Pickles: "Tractor!" :Dizzy: "Wahaaaay!" :Farmer Pickles: "Tractor!" :Mrs. Percival: "That's a lovely job, Bob!" :A little bit of timber and a saw, a little bit of fixing, that's for sure :A little bit of digging up the road, a little bit of moving heavy loads :A little bit of tiling on the roof, a little bit of making waterproof :A little bit of concrete mixed with sand, a little bit of Bob, the builder man :There's Roley, Lofty, Scoop, Muck and Dizzy, :So much work, to keep us all busy :Can we fix it, yes, we can :With the team, and Bob, the builder man! :A little bit of timber and a saw :Wendy: "Gets me all excited!" :A little bit of concrete mixed with sand :Farmer Pickles: "Oh my!" :A little bit of Bob, Bob, Bob, the builder man Song File:Bob The Builder - Mambo No.5 Category:Songs